Problem: $-8klm - 4l - 5m - 9 = 9l - 6m + 7$ Solve for $k$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-8klm - 4l - 5m - {9} = 9l - 6m + {7}$ $-8klm - 4l - 5m = 9l - 6m + {16}$ Combine $m$ terms on the right. $-8klm - 4l - {5m} = 9l - {6m} + 16$ $-8klm - 4l = 9l - {m} + 16$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $-8klm - {4l} = {9l} - m + 16$ $-8klm = {13l} - m + 16$ Isolate $k$ $-{8}k{lm} = 13l - m + 16$ $k = \dfrac{ 13l - m + 16 }{ -{8lm} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $k = \dfrac{ -{13}l + {1}m - {16} }{ {8lm} }$